


To Please The Client

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: ;D, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Hooker Fic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, for naias, hooker!Mike, rentboy!Mike, trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey needs to unwind after a long day at the office. Cue rentboy!Mike. Does he have what Harvey needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Please The Client

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> I wrote this as a birthday gift for the incomparable [naiasf](http://naiasf.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Happy birthday, darling naias!! You are simply amazing and I love you muchly – here, have this massive heap of Marvey porn. :D
> 
> I am [sal-si-puedes]() on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!".

His footsteps sound hollow as he walks down the dark hallway and he can feel the very long day at the office weighing down on his shoulders. Harvey is tired but the energy he has built up over the course of the last twelve hours, forging his strategy and planning his court tactics, is still buzzing through his system.

The condo is empty and it stays empty even though Harvey closes his eyes the moment he switches on the lights in the living room and only opens them two seconds after the room has been lit.

He pours himself a drink and sinks down onto the sofa heavily, loosening his tie. He needs to unwind or he won’t get any sleep tonight. He needs to unwind right now. Closing his eyes, he sighs and takes a sip from his glass. Getting drunk is out of the question as are pills. His senses need to be sharp and clear and his mind has to be fully functional tomorrow during the final stages of his trial preparations. 

There is one other option, though, and if things go his way, and they always do, he is going to get to unwind exactly like that soon.

Soon.

A faint smile curls his lips and he takes another sip from his scotch. There’s a sudden, sharp flutter in his stomach and he can feel his cock stir to life in his pants at the mere thought of what might happen later tonight. His tongue slowly runs over his lips while he lets the fingers of his free hand deliberately brush over his crotch before his hand comes to rest on his upper thigh. This is going to be so good.

The sound of his door bell pulls him from his reverie and he startles a little. With a slight frown on his brow he glances at his watch and rises. On the way to the door his eyes dart to the wooden bowl on the dresser where he has dropped his keys earlier. No cards, no letters. Nothing.

The second he opens the door, his half empty glass of scotch still clutched in his hand, he takes in a sharp breath.

A young man is casually leaning there, one arm propped against the door frame a little above his head, his fingers curled loosely in front of his forehead, and his other hand resting lightly on his hip. He’s clad in tight jeans, a loose fitting, worn-out black t-shirt and a black leather jacket that seems to be at least two sizes too big. He’s wearing ragged cons on his feet and a three-day stubble and a lascivious smile on his face. His eyes are sparkling and Harvey’s stomach drops and his mouth goes dry. This is like a wet dream. This is even better than a wet dream.

“Hey,” the young man grins and pushes himself away from the door frame, running his fingers through his gelled-back hair. “I’m Mike.”

Harvey thinks that he might even be wearing eye-liner and the way the jeans sit low on his hips makes Harvey’s blood rush south.

“Mike,” he repeats, still staring at the young man lingering in his doorway. At the young man who is now craning his neck _(beautiful pale skin and the neckline of his t-shirt slightly torn and far too wide)_ , trying to get a peek inside.

“Yeah,” he drawls and his slightly hoarse voice sends a shiver down Harvey’s spine. “The Agency said you ordered some distraction. Aren’t you going to invite me in?” He tilts his head and raises his eyebrows, shoving his hands into the pockets of his _(far too tight)_ jeans.

“Come in,” Harvey says after a short pause and holds the door open to let the young man step inside. “Mike.”

Mike nods and slowly walks past Harvey and along the hallway while Harvey closes the door behind him and stares at _that perky little ass in that far too tight pair of faded jeans. Christ, there even is a tear underneath that right ass cheek and the boy is either wearing a jock strap or he’s going commando_ and for a moment there Harvey forgets how to breathe.

Mike takes his time walking through Harvey’s condo, taking a good look at everything, drinking it all in – the paintings and drawings, the kitchen and the view of Manhattan’s nightly skyline. 

“Wow,” he says after he has been staring out of the window for a couple of seconds and turns on his heels, turns back to Harvey, who is standing next to the kitchen counter watching him, and grins. “You’re rich.”

“Mike,” Harvey says slowly and sets his glass down onto the counter.

“Yeah, right,” Mike’s grin fades a little and he takes one step towards Harvey before stops dead in his tracks again. “Business.” He runs the back of his hand over his mouth and catches Harvey’s eyes. “We’re on the clock, you’re right. A clock running on _your_ money.”

Harvey nods and Mike relaxes a little again. “Do you want a drink?”

“I usually don’t drink with clients.” Mike seems to be contemplating something, pulling his lower lip briefly between his teeth. “But I’ll be generous with you and make an exception tonight. I bet your booze is out of this world.”

“This _booze_ ,” Harvey says as he walks over to the trolley to pour Mike a glass and refill his own, “comes at a thousand dollars a bottle.”

Mike mouths another _Wow_ behind Harvey’s back but Harvey can see it in his reflection in the window. The corners of his mouth curl upwards but he has straightened his features again when he turns around and hands Mike his glass. 

“Thanks,” Mike murmurs and takes a tentative sip. He closes his eyes for a second and licks his lips. “This is really good.”

Harvey can’t tear his eyes away from Mike’s pink, pliant lips. His fingers itch to touch and his mouth feels empty despite the warm taste of the twenty five year old scotch. He longs to catch that lower lip between his teeth and—

“So,” Mike interrupts Harvey’s train of thought, “Mr. Specter—“

“Harvey.”

“Harvey. What did you have in mind, then? I mean, three thousand dollars can buy you a lot and you have me till two. Speaking of which,” Mike adds as a second thought, “I want to see it. I want to see the money, I mean, and I get half up front or we aren’t in business.”

“Of course.”

Harvey recovers quickly after the initial shock at Mike’s no-nonsense boldness. He walks over to his desk, takes an envelope from one of its drawers and meticulously counts the bills. He returns to Mike with two stacks of hundred dollar bills and hands one over to him.

“Fifteen hundred,” he says and looks Mike straight in the eyes, nodding once. “Up front. You’re mine now.” The other stack disappears into his suit jacket’s pocket and Mike lowers his gaze for a second before he looks back at Harvey.

“How do you want me?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Harvey replies pensively and walks over to his desk to store the envelope away, close the drawer and retrieve his glass. On his way back he stops at the other end of the kitchen counter and looks at Mike. He tilts his head and touches his finger to his pursed lips.

“Like I said – such a fuckload of money buys you a lot. I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.” Mike licks his lips again and Harvey is _this_ close to pulling out the second stack and handing it over to Mike just to see him do that one more time. 

“Do that again,” he says and Mike’s eyes sparkle. “Lick your lips again, just like that.”

Mike complies without hesitation and Harvey can feel his dick begin to harden.

“Yeah, that’s good,” he coaxes, his eyes never leaving Mike’s mouth. “That’s very good… Do it again… Good… And now bite them. Yeah, just like that… Get them all red and tingling for me.”

Mike worries his lips between his teeth and Harvey can see how a faint blush creeps on Mike’s cheeks. Slowly, step by measured step, he closes the distance between them until he’s standing face to face with Mike. His hand reaches out and he lets his thumb run over Mike’s moist lower lip.

“Beautiful,” he whispers and smiles. “Can I kiss you?”

Mike’s lips move softly against Harvey’s finger. “Yes. Kissing is included.”

Harvey nods. He leans in and gently touches his lips to Mike’s. They are soft and warm and pliant against his and Harvey’s lips linger there for some seconds, chaste and firm.

“Can I make you come?” Harvey asks, withdrawing just a few inches. He knows that some people of Mike’s profession don’t allow that. That they don’t like it if a client makes them come.

Mike frowns, but only for a short moment. “I usually don’t come for clients,” he says after a second’s thought. “But I’ll cut you a deal.” He locks eyes with Harvey again and takes a deep breath. “You can make me come, but—“ He reaches for Harvey’s hand and brings Harvey’s knuckles to his mouth. Brushing his lips over them briefly, he smiles. “But that comes at a thousand bucks a pop.”

“What?” Harvey knows that he probably sounds confused but he’s definitely not sure he has heard Mike correctly.

“I’ll let you make me come,” Mike grins, running the tip of his tongue along the line between Harvey’s index and middle finger. “But when you do, when I come for you, it’ll cost you a thousand dollars extra. Every time. In case you manage to make me come at all, that is.” He opens his mouth and takes Harvey’s thumb inside. He closes his lips around the digit and makes sure to run his tongue along its length while he withdraws. “You have the money, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Harvey whispers and shivers as he touches his partly wet hand against Mike’s cheek. “Yeah, I do… Christ, Mike. You _are_ good.”

“Always here to please the client,” Mike grins and takes the tiniest step backwards. 

Harvey, on the other hand, is having none of that. He reaches around Mike’s waist and pulls him flush against him, delving in for a short, open-mouthed, messy kiss. “Fuck,” he murmurs against Mike’s lips. “You’ll be able to buy yourself a fucking Ferrari after this.”

Harvey’s hands find their way underneath Mike’s leather jacket and they drink in the heat radiating from Mike’s body as they travel up Mike’s sides tantalizingly slowly. Mike’s body vibrates against Harvey’s palms when Harvey reaches up and pushes the jacket off of Mike’s shoulders. It lands on the hardwood floor with a noise that is music in Harvey’s ears. He kisses Mike again, and his tongue delves deep into Mike’s hot, wet mouth. He’s so fucking hungry for this and his lips and tongue devour Mike right there and then. 

When Mike actually whimpers into his kiss, Harvey pulls away and takes a step backwards.

“Time to earn some of that money I have already paid you,” he says and straightens his back. “Take your clothes off and then undress me.”

Mike’s fingers fly to his mouth and Harvey watches how they linger on his lips for a second before Mike nods and reaches for the hem of his t-shirt. He pulls it over his head swiftly and lets it drop to the floor where it pools up next to the jacket. With sure and steady movements he undoes the buttons of his jeans and pushes the garment down over his hips. He is naked underneath and his cock is already half hard.

Harvey smirks. “Look at you.”

As Mike toes off his shoes and steps out of the legs of his jeans, he looks up at Harvey through fluttering eyelashes. “Money has that effect on me,” he grins and stands up straight. 

“You’re eager,” Harvey observes and Mike’s grin broadens.

“Do you want me to be, Harvey?” He asks teasingly and touches the tips of his fingers to the button of Harvey’s trousers. “Do you want me to be eager for you?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer but instead he lowers himself to his knees and starts to undo Harvey’s shoelaces. When he is done he helps Harvey step out of his shoes and he slowly takes off Harvey’s socks. He lets his fingers linger and gently caresses Harvey’s arches and insteps. 

Before he reaches up for the button of Harvey’s trousers he nuzzles at Harvey’s crotch, pressing his forehead and cheek against Harvey’s groin.

Harvey can feel himself hardening and he bites his lips. His fingers find their way into Mike’s hair and he combs them through the soft locks slowly.

“You’re so hard already,” Mike murmurs and runs the tip of his nose and then his lips along the outline of Harvey’s growing length. “Beautiful.”

Mike makes quick work of Harvey’s trousers and underpants and Harvey shrugs off his suit jacket and simply lets it fall to the floor behind him. Before he knows it his fingers are back in Mike’s hair and his cock twitches again, so hard it almost hurts. 

“Take me into your mouth,” he instructs and cups Mike’s face to lift it up and make Mike look at him. “But don’t make me come. Just suck me for a little while.”

“Okay,” Mike whispers and smiles up at Harvey, nodding. He licks his lips again.

 _Just for good measure,_ Harvey thinks and _you little shit_ and he closes his eyes as Mike slowly takes him into his mouth. His hands come to rest on Mike’s shoulders and he tilts his head back, enjoying the warm, wet sensation of Mike carefully sucking on his dick. He grows to full hardness in that wet warmth and _that boy is incredible at this,_ Harvey thinks and his hips thrust forward a little, burying himself deeper in Mike’s eager mouth. A low moan escapes his lips when the tip of his cock hits the back of Mike’s throat. He can feel Mike fighting against the gag reflex and trying to take him in even deeper.

When his fingertips begin to tingle, Harvey pulls out and reaches for Mike’s chin. “That was very good, Mike,” he says and Mike’s eyes glisten when they lock gazes. “But I want you to get me out of these clothes now.”

Mike makes efficient work of the remaining clothes Harvey is still wearing but he also takes the time to caress Harvey’s newly exposed skin wherever he can reach it. When his fingers brush over Harvey’s nipples, Harvey bites his lips and his dick hardens even further, as impossible as that seems to him. 

Mike is standing so close that their erections occasionally touch and Harvey wants more of that. So he pulls Mike flush against him, grinding their groins together, and when Mike lowers his eyes, Harvey cups the back of Mike’s neck and pulls Mike’s face against his shoulder. 

“You feel amazing,” he whispers into Mike’s hair. “So good…” When Mike inches even closer and his hands come to rest on the small of Harvey’s back, Harvey smiles. “Hmmm, yeah, feels good…”

Mike’s breath is hot against Harvey’s skin and he just savors that for a while. He lets Mike breathe against him and he lets Mike’s hair tickle his sensitized lips. “I think,” he murmurs and rests his hands on Mike’s hips. “I think I want you over there. On the counter,” he clarifies and he can feel Mike shiver in his arms. “Come on, hop up there for me.”

Harvey turns around and steers Mike backwards, his hands on Mike’s hips while they take small step by small step towards the kitchen island. It’s a joint effort of lifting and climbing that gets Mike to sit on the cool, clean surface and that positions Harvey between Mike’s open legs.

“Lay back,” Harvey instructs and Mike slowly lowers himself backwards until he’s lying down on his back. Harvey runs his hands up and down Mike’s smooth, warm skin, up his abdomen and chest, and down his sides again, over the taut muscles of his thighs and up again along the insides of his legs. He smoothes his hands over Mike’s groin, left and right from his straining cock, running his fingertips through Mike’s coarse pubic hair.

Mike lets out a huffy breath and closes his eyes when Harvey’s fingertips brush over his straining erection and Harvey smiles as Mike’s cock twitches under his touch.

Harvey’s fingers curl around Mike’s dick and Mike hisses when Harvey’s hold on him tightens. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Harvey murmurs and runs his free hand over Mike’s belly in slow, soothing circles. 

“Make that a thousand bucks,” Mike whispers and bites his lips. His eyes squeeze shut tightly when Harvey runs his thumb over the crown of his cock. A drop of pre-come oozes from the slit and Harvey spreads it over his sensitive cock-head lazily.

“So soon?”

Harvey’s voice is soft and almost loving, yet it has a gently teasing edge to it and Mike exhales shakily.

“If you keep that up… Maybe.”

Another drop seeps out and it feels silky against Harvey’s fingertips. “Do you want that?” Harvey asks and pumps Mike’s cock once with a loose, teasing grip. “Do you want me to keep this up, Mike? Hmmm?”

“I don’t know, man,” Mike pants, shaking his head quickly, while his back arches and his hips thrust upwards into Harvey’s hand. “I—“

“Okay,” Harvey grins and raises his hands in the air. “If you’re not sure…”

Mike curses under his breath and his fingers dig into his thighs so hard the skin underneath his fingertips turns white. “Shit, oh _shit_ …”

Harvey watches Mike’s dick strain and twitch and he listens to Mike’s struggles to even his breathing at least a little. 

“Will it still cost me a thousand bucks if you come like this? I mean, without me doing anything to you? Just like this? Will it—Are you going to—“

“Fuck!” Mike raises his head and looks around frantically. His fingers are at the base of his cock before Harvey knows it and they’re squeezing down _hard_. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —“

Harvey steps back a little and folds his arms, grinning. He watches Mike fight against his body, trying to hold back, trying so hard not to come. He can’t help the throaty chuckle that pours from his lips as Mike’s mouth silently moves and he seems to be torn between lying down again and sitting up. His stomach muscles tremble and his skin is covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“God, you look gorgeous like this,” Harvey muses, his fingers itching to go back to touching Mike again. “Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are?”

“Yeah,” Mike pants and finally manages to sit up. He carefully takes his fingers off of his cock and winces. “I just saved you a thousand bucks, dude. That sure is pretty fucking gorgeous.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Harvey says casually and gives Mike a gentle slap on his thigh. “Come on, let’s get your ass to the bedroom. Get the real action started.” He holds out his hand and steadies Mike as he slides down from the counter top. 

Halfway through the room, Mike’s hand warm and sticky in his, Harvey stops and pulls Mike close. “You’ve been so good so far, Mike,” he murmurs and touches his lips to Mike’s. “And you taste so fucking amazing. You’re worth every _cent_ of what I’m paying you. Every goddamn single cent.”

“I’m worth a lot more,” Mike mouths against Harvey’s lips. “And you fucking know it.”

“Yeah,” Harvey mumbles, caressing Mike’s lips with his own. “Can’t wait to be inside you and find out for real…”

“Speaking of which,” Mike interrupts, very matter-of-fact and business-like all of a sudden. He breaks their embrace, walks over to where their clothes are lying on the floor and crouches down. For some seconds he searches through the pockets of his leather jacket before he rises again, holding something out to Harvey.

“Here, it’s your pick. I’ve got cherry flavored, glow in the dark and ordinary ones.”

“Mike—“

“Safety first,” Mike grins and takes a step forward, several packets of condoms lying on his outstretched hand. “Besides, to fuck me without a condom would cost you extra.”

“How much?” The words are out of Harvey’s mouth before he can even think them and he takes a step towards Mike and then instinctively turns his head towards his desk in the corner behind him.

“More than you can afford, dude,” Mike says, closing the distance, and his voice turns a notch more serious. “Come on, Harvey. Which ones do you want?”

Harvey takes a strand of foil packages from Mike’s hand and Mike nods, letting the flavored and glow in the dark condoms drop to the floor.

“Good choice. They will be so nice and tight around your dick and when you’re inside of me you won’t even feel them anymore. They’re that thin.” Mike grins cheekily and reaches for Harvey’s dick, curling his fingers around it loosely. He starts pumping Harvey and Harvey tilts his head back and moans. 

“Fuck, Mike—“

He stills Mike’s hand with his own and reaches for Mike’s chin. “They really sent me the best. You’re really worth every fucking cent, Mike.”

He places a gentle kiss on Mike’s lips and takes his hand in his. “Come.” The fingers of his left hand wrap around his aching dick while he leads Mike into the bedroom. He stops at the foot of the bed. “Stay there.”

Mike obeys, watching Harvey as he drops the condoms on the nightstand, props a pillow up against the headboard of the bed and pulls back the covers. He watches as Harvey positions himself against the headboard, his legs slightly parted and one leg bent at the knee. 

Harvey resumes stroking himself languidly and nods towards Mike. “Come on, pretty boy. Show me what you’ve got.”

“You want me to put on a show for you.”

“Yeah,” Harvey grins and smoothes the tip of his thumb over the tip of his cock. “Touch yourself. Show me what I’m paying for.”

Mike’s feet shift a little and he spreads his legs a bit, settling into a slightly wider stance. While one hand lightly cups his balls he brings his other hand to his mouth and sucks on two of his fingers, covering them with saliva. Slowly, oh so slowly, he trails his fingertips down his throat and his chest, brushes them over his nipple and rubs it a little, pinches it until it’s hard and a dark shade of red. Short, breathy moans fall from his lips and he lets his head fall forward, eyes closed. 

Harvey watches how Mike’s other hand sneaks from his balls to his dick, closes around it and tightens with the next pinch to his nipple.

“Turn around,” Harvey rasps, continuing the same lazy rhythm of his own hand on his dick. “Show me what I’m paying for. And keep stroking yourself.”

Mike turns around slowly and when he’s facing the wall he arches his back a little so Harvey gets a good view of his ass, but after just a second or two his hips jerk and he is thrusting into his own fist Harvey just _hears_ how Mike is biting his lips to stifle a moan.

“Spread yourself open for me,” he instructs and Mike’s responding hiss may be the sweetest sound he has ever heard. “Come on, show me.”

Mike lets go of his dick and Harvey watches how Mike’s fingers travel over the globes of his ass cheeks until they reach the crack. The fingertips slowly disappear into the cleft and then Mike pulls his cheeks apart, exposing himself to Harvey’s hungry gaze.

“Good,” Harvey murmurs, the hand on his dick speeding up just the tiniest bit. “Very good, Mike. Run your thumbs over your hole.”

This time, Mike does moan. When his thumb reaches his entrance and runs over the puckered flesh he presses down a little and doesn’t even bother to try to keep quiet. The second thumb follows and Mike’s moans become throaty and huffed. 

“Again,” Harvey says, slightly out of breath and full of dazed admiration. “Do that again.”

Once more, Mike complies, teasing his entrance with his thumbs, giving Harvey an idea of what it must look, of what it must _feel_ like to bury himself in that gorgeous, willing body.

“Turn around,” Harvey orders after a while and when Mike is facing him again Harvey can see that his dick is leaking pre-come by now. “God, you’re dying to touch yourself, aren’t you?”

Mike bites his lips and actually blushes. He shifts his weight ever so slightly and his dick twitches against his already sticky stomach. His head shakes almost surreptitiously and he takes a deep, trembling breath. 

“Get on the bed,” Harvey says, adjusting his position against the headboard a little. He runs his fingers down his dick and over his balls and between his legs and back again. “On your knees.”

Mike obeys and when he’s kneeling at the foot of the bed, legs spread a little and trembling with arousal, Harvey nods.

“Now touch yourself.”

“Fuck!” The curse is out of Mike’s mouth almost before his fingers make contact with his aching cock. It’s so slick with pre-come that his hand glides over it easily as it begins to stroke up and down in a slow, maddening rhythm. 

“Run your thumb over your slit.” Harvey’s voice has dropped to a low, murmuring whisper and his eyes are half-closed. He watches Mike follow his instructions from underneath his lashes and he licks his lips when Mike’s thumb spreads more pre-come over the taut skin of his crown.

Harvey can see how a shiver runs through Mike’s body and his own cock twitches in his hand as Mike bites his lips so hard they turn white.

“Don’t hold back,” he whispers, tightening his fingers around his cock. “I want to hear you.”

“Fuck,” Mike swears again and another drop of pre-come pours from his slit and slowly runs downwards until it reaches his fingers. “Oh fuck—“

“You get off on this,” Harvey observes, a faint grin playing around his mouth. “You get off on me telling you what to do. On me giving you orders.”

“Shit,” Mike hisses and the movement of his hand gathers speed. As instructed, he doesn’t hold back the moan that follows. He tosses his head back and jerks himself faster.

“Tell me,” Harvey orders and speeds up his strokes as well. “Mike, tell me.”

“Yeah,” Mike grits through his teeth and inhales sharply through his nose. “Fuck. Yeah, fuck, yes, I do.”

Harvey nods and slides down a little so that he’s halfway lying down and his feet are almost touching Mike’s knees. “God, you’re hot like this—“

“Yeah,” Mike breathes, trying to slow down his strokes, but to no avail. “I’d be careful if I were you,” he pants and his breathing hitches at the end of the sentence. “That’s a thousand bucks I’m holding in my hand right now.”

“Fuck,” Harvey hisses and his eyes widen for a moment. “You’re so fucking close…”

“Oh god,” Mike mouths and squeezes his eyes shut. “Oh my fucking god—Harvey, I—“

“Fuck it,” Harvey moans, taking his hand off of his dick. “Let’s spend some money.” He can hear Mike’s sharp intake of breath as clearly as if Mike was breathing directly into his ear. “Do it. Make yourself come for me.”

Mike’s hand is flying up and down his cock and the muscles of his upper thighs are so tense they’re trembling underneath his skin. Sweat is pooling in the hollow of his throat and one drop breaks its way free and runs down his chest. He is breathing erratically and his eyes are squeezed shut so tightly that a hint of moisture is collecting in their corners. “Please,” he mouths, over and over again. “Please, please, please, please…”

Harvey can see Mike’s climax building and two or three seconds before Mike reaches the point of no return he decides to go in for the kill.

“Don’t come on the bed,” he says and if he weren’t so fucking aroused himself he would laugh at the look in Mike’s eyes when they snap open and he freezes in his movements.

It’s a look of confusion, panic and sense of doom that almost sends Harvey over the edge as well. Mike looks around frantically, is dick spasming in his hand, his body trembling and the first waves of his orgasm rippling through his system. His eyes meet Harvey’s and Harvey can barely hold back himself. 

From the corners of his eyes he can see Mike’s other hand fly to his dick and he tears his eyes away from Mike’s and quickly casts his gaze down to his groin.

Mike nearly folds in on himself as he starts to come. A stream of voiceless curses pours from his lips as he jerks himself off and comes into his own hand, trying to catch each strand and every drop of semen in it, and Harvey thinks that that might be one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen in his life. This gorgeous young man pouring himself out for him, shattering to pieces right before his eyes, yet fighting for control, fighting to do as he has been told.

It takes Mike a long time to finish, his orgasm seems to go on forever, but when the last waves wash over him, he finally collapses in on himself and falls to his side, his hands still on his twitching dick and his hips still jerking erratically every now and then.

Harvey watches him catch his breath and come to his senses for a while before he picks up the box of tissues from his bedside table and pushes it towards Mike. 

Mike slowly opens his eyes and his hand lets go of his dick, carefully, very carefully, and he pulls a few tissues from the box and wipes the come from his palm and fingers before he pulls a couple more out and cleans his cock as well. With a small grin on his face he tosses the soiled tissues onto the floor and locks eyes with Harvey.

“So,” he croaks once he is able to speak again. “Was that worth a thousand bucks?”

“I don’t know,” Harvey smiles, reaching for the condoms on the nightstand. He tears one package from the strip and looks Mike straight in the eyes. “You tell me. Was it?”

“Fuck,” Mike mutters, slowly sitting up. He runs his fingers through his hair and drops his gaze. “I should charge you double for one that feels like this.”

Harvey grins, raises his eyebrows and tilts his head. “You should. But just this once,” he adds when Mike’s eyes widen. He tears open the foil package and throws the wrapping aside. His fingers tremble a little when he rolls the condom over his dick. “Come here.”

Mike scoots up to Harvey on his knees, straddling Harvey’s legs. When Harvey’s hands come to rest on his upper thighs and his fingers travel inwards, Harvey can see how Mike’s soft dick gives a feeble twitch. 

Harvey smirks and runs his fingers along the insides of Mike’s thighs again before he grabs hold of Mike’s hips and pulls Mike a little further towards his own groin. His dick is throbbing with need and he can’t wait to bury himself into Mike’s tight heat.

“Do you need prep?” He asks hoarsely and runs the tips of his fingers down Mike’s crack.

Mike nods. “Yeah, a bit.”

“Good.” Harvey lets go of Mike and angles for a small tube in the bedside table’s drawer. He hands it to Mike and smiles. “Then get yourself ready for me.”

Mike prepares himself with trembling fingers, opening himself up and slicking up his entrance, while a constant stream of moans, hisses and curses pours from his red, swollen lips. His cheeks are flushed and his hair is an incredible mess and by the time he positions himself over Harvey’s rock-hard, straining dick, he’s fully hard again himself.

Both men hold their breaths when Mike sinks down and takes Harvey in inch by tantalizing inch. Once Harvey is fully sheathed, they both take a slow, trembling breath that ends in a single low moan.

Harvey closes his eyes and Mike flexes his hips a little, making them both moan again.

“Oh god,” he groans and Harvey can feel him reaching for his dick. “How much cash do you have? Do you ha—“

“Enough,” Harvey murmurs and opens his eyes again while his hand joins Mike’s. “I want you to come for me again as soon as you can.”

He tilts his hips and his hunger and need go into overdrive when he can feel Mike’s hand tighten under his and his muscles clench around his dick.

“Shit, that might not take very long,” Mike hisses and Harvey thrusts up into Mike’s tight channel, his hands cupping Mike’s ass, pulling him closer. He bends his knees a little and Mike’s hips cant forward and Mike cries out.

“Fuck!”

Mike lifts himself up and let himself sink down again, taking in Harvey’s dick once more. He does it again and again and by the fourth or fifth time his body opens up to Harvey a violent tremor runs through his body and all his muscles tense up. He goes completely rigid but for his hand frantically pumping his dick and when he starts to come his hand stops moving as well and he empties himself, panting, coming in long, hot spurts over his fingers and all over Harvey’s belly and chest. 

_This is worth a million bucks, easily,_ Harvey thinks as he can feel the pull of climax in his throat and in his lower body. _This is—_

There is not much room for thought after that, just for fingers digging into thighs and sweat and breathless moans and the incredible sensation of coming, of letting go and of that body clenching around him so fucking tight all the fucking time, all the way through this and far beyond. 

Mike collapses on top of him and Harvey’s arms wrap around him as they rock through the last ebbing waves of their climaxes together. After a while Mike becomes still in Harvey’s embrace and he nuzzles at the crook of Harvey’s neck while Harvey’s fingers ghost over his back. 

“Wow,” Mike whispers and Harvey smiles. He feels relaxed and content and the weight of that young man on top of him is the one thing that keeps him grounded. He continues stroking Mike’s back for some minutes before he shifts underneath him and Mike raises his head. 

Harvey pulls Mike in for a long, slow kiss and when that kiss ends, he shifts again and Mike lifts his hips so that Harvey can slowly slip from Mike’s body. He carefully takes off the condom, ties a knot in it and lets it drop to the floor. 

Mike rolls off of Harvey, still breathing unevenly. Harvey lets him have a couple of moments before he nudges his side.

“Go get a washcloth and clean us up.”

Mike slowly rises to a sitting position and looks down at Harvey.

“The bathroom is over there.” Harvey points his chin in the general direction of his bathroom and closes his eyes. He might turn his head a little while Mike crosses the room naked, his skin glowing and the muscles in his back, ass and legs rippling so beautifully underneath that glowing skin, but when Mike returns with a warm, damp washcloth, his eyes are closed again.

He hums lazily when Mike cleans his come off of his body and once Mike is done, he pulls him into his arms and rolls them onto their sides, spooning Mike from behind.

“I’m still—“ Harvey mutters against the nape of Mike’s neck, running his lips along Mike’s hairline. “There’s still some time left, is there?”

“Yeah,” Mike replies, wiggling his hips a little and maneuvering himself closer against Harvey. “You have me for almost another hour.”

“Good,” Harvey smiles and sprawls his fingers over Mike’s chest and lower belly. “I want you again. Fuck, I already want you again…”

His fingers make their way downwards and when they reach Mike’s groin, Harvey can feel that Mike is slowly hardening again. “Fuck,” he breathes against Mike’s hot skin and his dick twitches in response. “Oh fuck—“

Mike hips push back against Harvey’s groin and soon they find a slow, agonizing rhythm of moving together, Harvey’s hand curled around Mike’s cock and his own pressing, rubbing, _thrusting_ against the valley of Mike’s crack.

Harvey can’t help the string of moans and pants falling from his lips and finding their way into Mike’s ruffled hair. He places open mouthed kisses onto Mike’s neck and shoulders, licking at the salty tang of Mike’s skin greedily, drinking in every movement and noise Mike makes.

He’s achingly hard now, slick pre-come making his dick slide along Mike’s crack easily, and he wants to be inside of Mike so much it hurts. The tip of his cock finds its way between Mike’s cheeks again and again and Harvey doesn’t think he can hold back much longer.

“How much,” he pants against Mike’s shoulder and holds his breath for a moment.

“What?” Mike sounds utterly confused so Harvey clarifies.

“How much to fuck you like this?”

Mike’s hips jerk violently and for a moment there Harvey thinks he might come from this, just from this alone, from rocking, _rutting_ against Mike’s ass and Mike trembling in his arms, his dick throbbing in his hand.

“Double,” Mike croaks and Harvey closes his eyes.

“Okay,” he whispers and positions himself. He takes a deep breath before he pushes in, breaching Mike’s body with one long thrust. 

Mike opens up to him easily and Harvey doesn’t stop until he’s buried inside of Mike to the hilt. “Thank god,” he mouths and presses his forehead against Mike’s spine between his shoulder blades. He stills for a moment and concentrates on the sensation of Mike’s body pulsing around him. When his dick twitches inside of Mike of its own accord, he can feel how Mike tries to relax his muscles. Which, in return, causes his dick to twitch again, and he bites his lips.

“Move,” Mike whispers against Harvey’s arm and he flexes his hips so that his dick slides back and forth into the tunnel of Harvey’s fingers. “Oh god, please move…”

Mike is asking Harvey what his body is simply telling him to do and since he can already feel his second climax building, he begins to rock his hips against Mike’s ass, pulling out and pushing into Mike’s incredibly tight channel again and again, while Mike finds a corresponding pace, fucking into Harvey’s fist with every move he makes.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the point of no return this time and Mike comes only a second or two before Harvey does, sending him over the edge with the sensation of blinding tightness around his dick and sticky heat spilling over his fingers.

Harvey’s climax tears through him like a blunt knife and the searing pain of release fills every fiber of his being. It’s so incredibly intense that for some moments this is all he is: pulsing need, emptying itself into that other body, pouring itself out for Mike eternally.

They lie like that for a long while afterwards, Harvey’s arms wrapped around Mike and Mike’s fingers travelling over his skin, Harvey’s breathing evening out against the nape of Mike’s neck and their hearts beating as one.

Harvey’s dick softens inside of Mike and when it slips out, both men moan with the loss. Harvey rolls onto his back, brushing his sweaty hair from his forehead, and Mike mirrors his actions right next to him.

Harvey is still trying to will his heartbeat to steady when Mike clears his throat.

“You owe me twelve thousand and five hundred bucks.”

“What?”

Harvey is sure that his confusion is very audible in his voice, even through all the layers of glorious satisfaction.

“The fifteen hundred from the initial amount, you know, those fifteen hundred you haven’t given me yet, which are still in the pocket of your jacket,” Mike begins to rattle off. “Then the two thousand from the first time I came for you and a thousand for numbers two and three each, times bareback makes eleven k, plus another fifteen hundred – the bareback fee on the first batch, the one that you’ve already given to me. Makes twelve thousand and five hundred dollars.”

“You kept track?”

Harvey knows he sounds utterly bewildered now but he can’t help it. He barely knows his own name after all of this and Mike—

“Yeah,” Mike grins and props himself up on one elbow. “I’ve got a bit of a freak brain, you know.”

“You must be joking.” Harvey turns his head towards Mike and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I never joke about money,” Mike says while his eyes harden and the grin fades from his lips. 

And it is replaced by an even broader one just a couple of seconds later.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

He leans forward and kisses Harvey’s lips gently before he withdraws again. “You like your present?”

Harvey’s face lights up, he can feel it, it simply lights up, and he pulls Mike flush against him, capturing his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. When he breaks it again, they both find themselves slightly out of breath once more.

“I hadn’t expected you to be home until about now,” he murmurs and kisses Mike’s lips again. 

“What can I say?” Mike grins and kisses Harvey back. “I _always_ aim to please my client. Especially on his birthday.”

“You were incredible, Mike,” Harvey praises and Mike’s eyes sparkle at the compliment. “Absolutely incredible. And I think that, if that lawyer thing finally _does_ blow up on you, you could always go for a career in acting. Or as a rentboy. I just can’t believe you remembered this… fantasy. I mean, we were both pretty wasted when I told you.”

“And I can’t believe that you can’t believe that I did. Freak brain, remember?” Mike smirks and Harvey gives him a tiny slap on the back of his head.

“And _I_ can’t believe that you’re actually wearing eyeliner.” 

“Dick,” Mike whispers and worms his way into Harvey’s arms. He snuggles up against Harvey’s side and takes a deep, satisfied breath when Harvey pulls the covers up over them. 

“Can we sleep in tomorrow? I mean today?”

“Yeah,” Harvey kisses Mike’s temple and Mike raises his head once more to touch his lips to Harvey’s. “Yeah, we can.”

“Good,” Mike murmurs, still smiling. “I love you very, very much, just so you know.”

“Love you more,” Harvey says, running his fingers through Mike’s hair. “Thank you, Mike.”

“You’re welcome,” Mike yawns and closes his eyes. “Happy birthday.”

 

~fin~


End file.
